


Snufkin Watches

by DreamerLost



Series: The Older We Become [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerLost/pseuds/DreamerLost
Summary: Snufkin could do nothing but watch.
Relationships: Bearly, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: The Older We Become [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Snufkin Watches

**Author's Note:**

> I own not a thing sadly. If I did Moomin and Snufkin would have already figured out the orbiting they do around each other.

Moomintroll was fading in front of his eyes and he could do nothing. 

It sounds so serious but it is the truth.

For as long as Snufkin had known him, Moomintroll was all sunshine and wonder. He was the leader of Moomin valley even if the others didn’t really speak about it. He came up with most of their plans and adventures on the fly. He was always willing to lend a paw to help whoever was in need that day. Moomintroll was always a good example of the perfect Moomin he heard some say.

Those were unchangeable facts in Snufkins life. 

Until one day they did change.

Lately Moomintroll had become. . . . quiet.

Oh his dear friend still got excited like he did on that first day they met. The first day of spring he would run to meet Snufkin at the bridge like every year since the very beginning of them. He still listened intently to every story Snufkin would share from far off lands. He still liked to go on adventures with everyone and was the same leader he always was.

But there seemed to be something missing sometimes.

When they fished on the river Snufkin would find Moomintroll staring into the distance. When Snufkin asked Moomintroll would smile with an almost blank look on his face and say nothing. Snufkin would go to say something but Moomintroll would ask about something and the moment was lost.

There were times when Snufkin would come to Moominhouse for some of Moominmamma’s amazing cooking only to sit and watch Moomintroll. He would smile that blank smile as he seemed to act out the part of Snufkin’s best friend. He would snip at Sniff and fight with Little My. He would laugh at Moominpappa’s jokes and ask politely for seconds of something from Moominmamma.

Snufkin could only stare.

No one seemed to notice the change in his friend. Snorkmaiden still tried to get romantic dates from Moomintroll. Little My still caused trouble for Moomintroll. Sniff still asked for Moonintroll’s help on some money-making scheme. Moominmamma still gave helpful advice and kisses goodbye. Moominpappa still told his stories.

And Moomintroll just smiled blankly through it all.

Where was Snufkin’s oldest and dearest friend?

Sometimes Snufkin could see this side of Moomintroll in the past but Moomintroll always shook himself free within moments. Snufkin had always thought these were just brief worries like if Moominmamma had given him enough food for them all. Now Snufkin knows he had just closed his eyes in hopes the problem would go away. He had just simply wanted the peaceful days to stay the same and in doing so had let his friend spiral.

Now Moomintroll was getting farther and farther away and Snufkin was scrambling on how to grab him before he was lost for life.


End file.
